NCT ONESHOTS
by Bwabwabwii
Summary: hanya kumpulan ff oneshot/twoshoot NCT dengan berbagai rate :) cast!Jonten,Jaeyong,Doil,Luwoo, Markhyuck,sungle,nomin,yuwin (jomb!Kun,ren)
1. DoIl

**"THAT PERSON"**

.

 _-DoIl OneShot-_

.

_

Doyoung pertama melihatnya saat masa orientasi siswa menengah pertama.

Doyoung adalah adik yang dibimbing oleh Taeil. Dan sejak saat itu ia menyukainya.

Menyukai kakak kelas yang berbeda 2 tahun darinya. Bagi Doyoung, Taeil adalah orang yang baik dan berhati lembut, ia bahkan menangis saat Doyoung dan teman-temannya memberi cokelat dan ucapan terima kasih saat hari terakhir orientasi. Doyoung semakin menyukainya.

"Doyoung-ah, siapa cinta pertamamu?" Tanya temannya. Dulu, Doyoung akan menjawab "buku dan perpustakaan". Namun sekarang ia memiliki jawaban lain, "aku menyukai _dal_ (bulan)".

Doyoung menyukai bagaimana Taeil bernyanyi. Suaranya begitu lembut dan ia dapat mencapai nada tinggi dengan stabil. Dari situ juga, Doyoung jadi ingin bernyanyi seperti Taeil. Doyoung sangat ingin mendapat perhatian dari Taeil, maka itu ia mulai mengejar Taeil. Namun, dalam diam.

"Taeil-ah, kau merasa ada yang mengikutimu?" Tanya temannya. Taeil hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin saja, aku tidak peduli" kata Taeil menjauh. Meninggalkan Doyoung yang mengintip dibalik tembok.

"Taeil-sunbae akan bernyanyi saat perpisahan, tapi ia belum menemukan pasangan bernyanyinya" kata seorang temannya. Doyoung yang mendengar itu semangat, jiwa kompetitifnya naik.

Ia berlatih vokal mati-matian agar bisa mendapat posisi sebagai partner bernyanyi Taeil.

Tapi usahanya sia-sia saat ia di karantina untuk olimpiade matematika nasional.

Doyoung patah hati, ia tetap memenangkan mendali emas, tetapi ia tidak tahu harus dipamerkan ke siapa. Toh, Taeil sudah lulus.

.

.

Tak terasa, sudah lewat 2 tahun, dan Doyoung masih menyimpan perasaannya untuk Taeil. Dan di ujian kelulusannya kali ini, ia memantapkan diri untuk masuk ke sekolah menengah atas yang sama dengan Taeil!

"Kau yakin masuk ke sekolah seni nak?" Tanya ibunya. Doyoung mengangguk mantap, "ya! Aku akan masuk ke Seoul art school!"

"Kenapa tidak masuk ke sekolah biasa saja? eomma kira kau tertarik di matematika". "Ah itu.. aku.. lebih berminat di musik.. aku ingin menjadi penyanyi hebat! (Dan menunjukkannya didepan Taeil)" jawab Doyoung.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu, eomma hanya bisa mendukungmu" ibunya tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya.

Doyoung benar-benar bekerja keras agar ia bisa masuk ke Seoul Art School, ia tidak hanya berusaha di akademis, tetapi juga di seni. Ia terus meningkatkan vokalnya, bahkan ia sering ditegur ibunya karena terlalu sering bernyanyi di kamar mandi.

Namun usahanya berbuah manis, ia lulus dengan nilai tertinggi, dan diterima di sekolah pilihannya. Ia memegang surat pemberitahuan penerimaan siswa dan berteriak di balkonnya, " _Dal_ -hyung! Aku datang!!!"

.

.

Hari pertama Doyoung sangat gugup. Setelah 2 tahun tidak bertemu dengan Taeil, sekarang ia akan kembali bertemu pujaan hatinya.

"Dimana dia? Dimana??" Doyoung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling anggota OSIS dan para siswa baru. Dan tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Bahunya turun kecewa.

"Oi! Kelinci!" Ada yang berteriak, Doyoung diam saja. Toh, dia tidak merasa terpanggil.

"Kelinci disana! Yang pakai seragam SMP negeri!" Teriak orang itu lagi. Oke, kali ini Doyoung mulai menengok, mencari sumber suara. Ia merasa karena ia memakai seragam SMP negeri. Dan ia menemukan seseorang, senior dengan tinggi menjulang dan beberapa siswa berkumpul dibelakangnya.

"Kau grup A kan? Kemarilah!" Senior itu memanggil Doyoung.

"Aku John Seo, mentor kalian selama masa orientasi. Jadi tolong bantuan dan kerja samanya" senior itu memperkenalkan diri. Dan selama perkenalan itu juga Doyoung tidak fokus, ia masih memikirkan Taeil. Apa benar ia sekolah disini? Apa jangan-jangan ia salah daftar sekolah? Kenapa ia belum menemukan batang hidung Taeil?

Doyoung terus berpikir sampai ada suara yang menginterupsi pikirannya. "Johnny..!" Bukan teriakan kencang, hanya panggilan. Orang itu sedikit berlari kearah sang mentor.

"Ada apa Taeil-hyung?" Tanya Johnny.

Tunggu.

Siapa?

Doyoung mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya membulat saat melihat orang yang memanggil Johnny. Itu.. Taeil!

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia menemukan sunbae kesayangannya. Pujaan hatinya. Dan dimatanya, Taeil terlihat makin manis dengan rambut yang diwarnai agak kecoklatan dan rambutnya juga sedikit lebih panjang.

Menambah kadar kemanisan seorang Moon Taeil menjadi 10000%.

Doyoung menunduk, lalu ia berpikir. Kali ini ia tidak boleh kehilangan kesempatan lagi. Ia harus mendapatkan perhatian Moon Taeil. Ya! Doyoung tidak mau lagi bersembunyi seperti saat dia masih di menengah pertama, masa SMA-nya harus indah seperti di novel percintaan!

"Hei, mereka terlihat dekat"

"Siapa? Mentor kita dengan senior itu?"

Doyoung jelas tahu siapa yang mereka sebut senior itu. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk terus menguping daripada mengangkat kepalanya.

"Mereka terlihat cocok, Johnny-sunbae yang badannya besar cocok untuk menenggelamkan sunbae itu dipelukannya"

"Oh ya, aku mendengar desus kalau Johnny-sunbae sudah memiliki kekasih"

"Oh! Apa kekasihnya sunbae itu?"

Cukup.

Telinga doyoung panas.

Doyoung mengangkat kepalanya Tan melihat Johnny yang sedang mengusak rambut Taeil, dan Taeil yang memberonta.

Doyoung hanya tersenyum getir, apa saja yang sudah ia lewatkan selama 2 tahun belakangan?

"Ish, jangan mengacak rambutku! Kuadukan ke pacarmu baru kau tahu!" Doyoung tidak sengaja mendengar omelan Taeil.

Jadi? Taeil bukan pacar Johnny? Biarkan Doyoung menjadi anak gereja minggu ini.

Selesai hari pertama, saat Doyoung akan mengambil sepatunya, Taeil lewat di hadapannya dengan beberapa temannya. Sambil tertawa dan bercanda.

"Hyung.." Doyoung ingin menguruk mulutnya yang sudah kelepasan memanggil Taeil, juga tangannya yang secara reflek memegang tangan Taeil.

Taeil tertahan, ia lalu menatap Doyoung. Memberi isyarat ke teman-temannya untuk pergi lebih dulu. Dan disana hanya ada Doyoung dan Taeil. "maaf, apa kita saling mengenal?" Tanya Taeil.

"Ah, itu hyung -eh, sunbae.. aku adik yang dimentorimu saat SMP, Doyoung.. Kim Doyoung" kata Doyoung.

"Doyoung..? Ah! Kim Doyoung yang itu.. tak kusangka kau masuk ke sini, kukira kau lebih suka di sekolah formal" kata Taeil. Rasanya Doyoung berbunga-bunga saat mendengar Taeil mengingatnya.

"A..ah.. aku ingin menjadi penyanyi sunbae.." kata Doyoung menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Bagus! Kau bisa menjadi penyanyi hebat, kau tampan, agensi besar pasti banyak yang mengincarmu!" Kata Taeil tersenyum. "Ya sunbae! Karena itu siapkan kertas dan pulpen, karena aku akan segera terkenal! Hahahaha" canda Doyoung. Taeil hanya tertawa.

"Kau berminat ikut klub musik? Aku juga berada di sana" tawar Taeil. Doyoung mengangguk cepat, kapan lagi kesempatan ini datang?

"Aku akan ikut, Hyung!(aku akan ikut Hyung kemanapun Hyung pergi!)" Kata Doyoung, setengah kalimatnya berlanjut didalam hatinya.

"Bagus! Aku pergi dulu!" Taeil menepuk bahu Doyoung dan pergi.

Doyoung menyentuh bahunya, sentuhan langsung itu membuat jantung Doyoung berdetak kencang. Dan keinginannya untuk mendapatkan Taeil semakin besar.

Hyung manisnya itu akan jatuh ke pelukannya! 1000%!

.

.

Doyoung benar-benar masuk ke klub musik, dan di sub Vokal. Satu sub dengan Taeil. Dan Doyoung berusaha sangat keras untuk bisa setara dengan Taeil.

"Oke, jadi kita akan mengisi acara amal sekolah, dari klub kita sendiri mengajukan banyak perwakilan.. dari sub instrumen ada Himchan, Chanyeol, dan Jihoon, dan dari sub Vokal ada Jaehyun, Taeil, dan Doyoung"

Doyoung sangat ingin melompat saking bahagianya karena namanya tersebut. Dia akan satu projek dengan Taeil! Kesempatannya mendapatkan Taeil semakin dekat!

Jadi sub-nya sekarang sedang berdiskusi tentang pembagian lagu, mereka akan perform bersama sub instrumen

"Jadi ini bagian ku, lalu setelah part Doyoung dilanjutkan Taeil-hyung.." jelas Jaehyun membagikan bagian bernyanyi dengan stabilo warna.

Doyoung memperhatikan Taeil, Taeil tidak banyak bicara dan hanya memperhatikan ucapan Jaehyun. Kadang saat Taeil melakukan kontak mata dengan Doyoung, ia akan tersenyum canggung dan menunduk, kembali memfokuskan dirinya dengan topik Jaehyun.

Dan Doyoung mengulum senyumnya gemas. Seniornya ini sangat manis. Doyoung jadi ingin memasukkan Taeil kedalam ranselnya :)

.

.

Setelah berlatih keras dan melaksanan showcase yang meriah, mereka beristirahat di depan aula.

"Hyung tadi itu sangat hebat!" Kata Doyoung.

Taeil hanya tersenyum, dan Jaehyun tertawa.

"Hyung kenapa diam saja? Bicaralah sesuatu.. apa penampilanku baik? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Tanya Doyoung, Taeil hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Hyung! Aku yakin orang agensi itu akan menarikmu!" Kata Jaehyun.

"Agensi apa?" Tanya Doyoung.

"Kau tidak tahu? Tiap acara amal seperti ini biasanya ada orang dari agensi besar yang mencari bakat dan mendaftarkannya ke list trainee yang sedia debut!" Jelas Jaehyun.

Doyoung diam, kenapa ia tidak tahu? Kalau ia tahu, ia akan berusaha lebih keras lagi. Karena jelas kalau ia berhasil menjadi trainee itu, ia bisa membuat Taeil melihatnya.

"Moon Taeil, kau dipanggil ke ruang komite" kata seorang staff.

Taeil tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Dan ia pergi dari sana.

"Hey, kau merasa aneh?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"Aneh apa?"

"Taeil-hyung jadi diam.. lebih diam dari sebelumnya.." kata Jaehyun. Doyoung mengangguk. Ia juga merasa kalau Taeil lebih diam dari kemarin-kemarin

"Tapi aku khawatir..". Doyoung memperhatikan Jaehyun, "karena tadi pagi ia mengeluh suaranya sedikit serak"

Baru akan menimpali, Doyoung dipanggil staff yang sama, ke ruangan komite juga.

"Ada apa? Kenapa aku juga dipanggil?" Tanya Doyoung penasaran.

"Tidak tahu, kepala komite menyuruhku memanggilmu"

Doyoung merasa kalau ini kesempatan bagus. kalau ternyata ia yang dipilih sebagai trainee khusus, ia akan mengajak Taeil kencan sore ini! Ya! Sore ini!

Ia membuka pintu ruang komite perlahan. "Permisi.."

"Nah, itu dia, penggantimu" kata ketua komite itu. Sejenak Doyoung tidak mengerti, tapi begitu ia melihat kepala komite bicara dengan siapa, ia terkejut.

"Maaf Taeil-ssi, kau harus tersingkir"

Begitu Taeil berbalik, ia bisa melihat Taeil dengan matanya yang sembab. Berjalan perlahan kearah pintu.

"Selamat" ucapnya pelan, sangat pelan. Doyoung hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya.

.

.

 _2 tahun kemudian.._

Taeil keluar dari ruangan klub musik, ia habis memberi arahan kepada anggota klub yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam konser amal sekolah.

Ah.. konser amal..

Taeil pertama dekat dengannya disini, di acara ini.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Doyoung.

Junior yang sudah membuat Taeil menangis 2 hari dan sampai masuk rumah sakit karena down saat Doyoung menggantikan posisinya sebagai trainee khusus.

Padahal itu adalah impiannya.

Tapi ya sudahlah, masalah itu sudah lewat, Taeil hanya bisa menghela nafas kalau mengingat itu. Ia sudah bekerja begitu keras namun hasilnya ia digantikan karena suaranya yang hampir habis setelah konser amal.

Ia pergi ke aula, ruangan yang sedang di dekorasi. Dekorasi yang sama seperti 2 tahun lalu.

"Siapa bintang tamunya?" Tanya Taeil ke Jaehyun yang kebetulan sedang mencatat sesuatu di papan jalan.

"Ung? Oh, halo Hyung! Kami mengundang artis lokal untuk acara kali ini" jawab Jaehyun.

Taeil hanya mengangguk.

Ia berjalan, sesekali tersenyum kepada junior yang menyapanya.

Ia berhenti didepan stage, dimana dulu dia tampil. Nah kan, ia jadi flashback. Ia membelakangi panggungnya, memperhatikan orang-orang mulai keluar dari aula karena ada bintang tamu yang akan melakukan rehearsal.

"Kudengar itu Kim Doyoung!"

"Benarkah? Kim Doyoung trainee spesial itu?!"

"Aku harus melihatnya!"

Tunggu

Kim Doyoung?

.

.

Doyoung sedang menghafal lirik di balik panggung bersama pasangan bernyanyinya, Koeun.

Trainee SM entertainment yang sedang sibuk untuk menyambut debutnya itu menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke sekolahnya untuk menghadiri konser amal.

Ia mengintip stage dari balik tirai, masih sama. Masih sama seperti dulu, saat ia tampil bersama Taeil dan Jaehyun.

Ah, bicara soal Taeil, Doyoung masih menyukainya. Doyoung masih menyimpan perasaannya rapat untuk Taeil, dan hanya Taeil.

Ia merindukan senior pendeknya itu, senyumnya yang manis, terlebih saat kedua pipi itu memerah, ugh, ransel Doyoung sudah sedia untuk Taeil.

"Doyoung-ssi, dan Koeun-ssi, silahkan naik ke stage untuk rehearsal" kata seorang staff.

Doyoung naik ke stage, dan ia terkejut melihat punggung seseorang.

Punggung yang sangat ia rindukan.

Doyoung tersenyum tipis, rambutnya masih sama panjangnya seperti 2 tahun lalu, hanya saja warnanya sudah berwarna hitam. Coat coklat kebesarannya menenggelamkan tangan dan jari-jarinya. Uhh, Doyoung sangat ingin memeluknya sekarang, saking rindunya.

Musik dimulai, Taeil yang terkejut reflek berbalik, dan ia melihat Doyoung dan Koeun yang sedang bernyanyi.

Taeil bahkan tidak berkedip.

Mereka menyanyikan lagu 'beauty and the beast'. cocok sekali. Dan sangat menyentuh.

Saking menyentuhnya, Taeil tidak bisa menahan air matanya, dan meluncur begitu saja dari matanya. Doyoung reflek berlari dan turun stage untuk menghampiri Taeil, namun Taeil malah berlari menjauh.

"H..Hyung! Tunggu.." namun Doyoung tidak bisa mengejar Taeil karena ia masih harus rehearsal.

Taeil berlari ke toilet, entah kenapa ia ingin ke toilet.

"Kenapa ini tidak mau berhenti? Kenapa? Kenapa benda ini keluar??" Taeil mengusap matanya berkali-kali, dan ia masih mengeluarkan air matanya.

Apa karena Doyoung? Tapi kenapa?

Hatinya berdetak kencang begitu bertemu mata dengan Doyoung, namun ada denyutan lain yang membuat ia ingin menangis.

"Aku tidak mengerti.. kenapa ini sangat sakit.." Taeil memukul dadanya sendiri.

.

.

Acaranya sudah dimulai, konser amal sekolah.

Sudah diisi berbagai murid yang menampilkan bakatnya, dan sekarang saatnya muncul bintang tamu, dan entah kenapa rasanya Taeil ingin pergi dari tempat itu.

Dan kenapa pula Johnny membawanya ke kursi paling depan tepat didepan stage.

Lampu diredupkan, musik mulai mengalun, dan muncul Doyoung dan Koeun menyanyikan lagu yang kemarin mereka latih.

Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda, karena setelah lagu habis, lampu tiba-tiba mati dan ada yang menarik Taeil pergi dari sana.

"Ya..ya! Lepas..!" Ronta Taeil.

Mereka lalu sampai di rooftop.

Dan dibawah cahaya bulan, ia bisa melihat orang yang menariknya.

"Do.. Doyoung?" Bingung Taeil.

"Hyung, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" kata Doyoung masih memegang erat tangan Taeil, malah sekarang ia memegang erat kedua tangannya.

Taeil hanya menatap Doyoung bingung.

"Aku.. sudah lama memperhatikanmu.. lama sekali.. sejak aku masuk sekolah menengah pertama, dan aku menyukaimu.." kata Doyoung. Taeil bersemu, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku diam-diam memperhatikanmu dari jauh, aku tidak berani mengatakannya karena kau senior ku, aku takut kau akan menolakku, karena aku tidak pernah muncul di hadapanmu.." lanjut Doyoung.

"Jadi.. orang yang selalu mengikutiku itu.. kau?" Tanya Taeil, Doyoung mengangguk. "Aku Hyung, aku terlalu takut mengutarakannya karena aku pikir kau pasti akan langsung menolakku"

"Lalu saat aku lulus menengah pertama, aku memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah yang sama dengamu.. karena aku ingin menunjukkan diriku didepanmu.. ingin menunjukkan kalau aku ada"

"Saat masa orientasi, aku senang bisa melihatmu kembali, dan aku semakin ingin menunjukkan diriku didepanmu.. dan aku tidak sengaja memanggilmu, dan dari situ aku merasa kalau kesempatan meraihmu semakin dekat.."

"Aku mengikuti setiap langkahmu, aku berlatih keras agar bisa satu stage denganmu saat konser amal waktu itu.. dan benar aku bisa satu stage denganmu! Aku senang!"

"Dan aku tidak tahu kalau suaramu habis, aku juga tidak tahu kalau ada pemilihan trainee khusus, aku tidak tahu apa-apa.. makanya saat aku tahu aku akan menggantikan posisi trainee khusus itu, aku sangat senang.. aku pikir aku bisa membuatmu melihatku dengan mata yang berbinar, aku bahkan berencana mengajakmu kencan saat itu juga Hyung..!"

Taeil kembali menunduk, wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Ia ingin kabur dari situasi ini secepatnya.

".. tapi begitu tahu kalau aku menggantikanmu, aku ikut sedih, apalagi kata Jaehyun ini adalah impianmu.. aku sudah merebut impian orang yang ku suka.. aku sangat ingin mundur.. tapi itu adalah satu-satunya kesempatanku.."

"Seminggu lagi aku debut" Doyoung tersenyum lebar, membuat Taeil ikut tersenyum. "Selamat" kata Taeil.

"Hanya itu Hyung?"

Taeil mengangguk, "ya, hanya itu.. apalagi?"

Doyoung memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Taeil dengan cepat.

Taeil terkejut dan membolakan matanya. "A..apa yang kau.."

"Hyung.. kurasa aku sudah cukup menunggu, aku bosan menunggu.. selama 2 tahun aku tidak melihatmu, rasanya sangat hampa.. saat pertama melihatmu aku sangat ingin memelukmu dan mengatakan seberapa aku merindukanmu.."

"Jadi sekarang.. Hyung, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Kumohon.. aku sudah menunggu selama 6 tahun untuk mengatakan ini Hyung.." Doyoung menatap lurus ke mata Taeil, genggamannya mengerat.

Taeil tidak mengatakan apapun, ia melepas genggamannya, dan mencium bibir Doyoung.

Doyoung pun, tanpa perlu mendengar jawaban dari Taeil, ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Gomawo Hyung.." katanya saat Taeil melepas ciumannya, dan tertawa gemas saat hyungnya itu menyembunyikan wajahnya malu di ceruk leher Doyoung.

.

.

Doyoung berjalan dengan wajah yang berseri, berbeda dengan Taeil yang masih malu-malu, karena Doyoung terang-terangan menautkan jari mereka di sepanjang jalan.

Tanpa Taeil sadar, Doyoung menarik Taeil ke atas stage dan mengambil mic.

"Yeorobun! Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang!"

Taeil langsung bersembunyi dibalik Doyoung, tidak mau menampakkan wajahnya.

Doyoung menarik Taeil yang menutup wajahnya.

"Moon Taeil-sunbaenim! Adalah kekasihku sekarang!" Katanya dengan bahagia merangkul pinggang Taeil.

.

.

Dan para alumni memaksa Taeil, doyong, dan Jaehyun untuk kembali menyanyikan lagu 'without you' seperti dua tahun lalu.

"Keobeorin aicheoreom

Honjadoen namucheoreom

Oerowo jichin nugungaui sesangeul bwa

(Seperti anak kecil yang tumbuh dewasa

Seperti pohon yang tumbuh sendiri

Seseorang yang sedang kesepian dan letih

Lihatlah dunia mereka)" -Doyoung

"Barago baraetdeongeol

Gyeolgugeun chajji mothae

Millyeonatdeon jaui

Gamchuryeodeon sangcheoreul bwa

(Hal yang ku harapkan dan ku inginkan yang akhirnya tidak bisa ku temukan

Lihatlah bekas luka yang telah disembunyikan karna kegagalan)" -Jaehyun

"Urin oetoriro taeeona

Jom neurin nawa gachi georeojul

Nugungareul gidaryeo

(Kita terlahir kesepian

Aku menunggu seseorang yang akan berjalan bersama denganku dengan lambat)" -Taeil

"Nae soneul jaba woneul geuryeo

I mankeum nanwo gajin geojanha

Nae on maeumi ne gyeote

Ne kkumi nae gyeote

Sandaneun geo gyeondineun geo

Hamkkeramyeon jogeum deo haengbokhaejyeo

Kkeuteopsi yeongyeoldwae dasi

Can't live without you

(Genggamlah tanganku, membentuk sebuah lingkaran

Ini akan berapa banyak kita saling berbagi

Seluruh hatiku ada di sisimu.

Mimpimu di sisiku

Hidup dan bertahan

Jika kita bersama-sama, kita dapat sedikit kebahagiaan

Sekali lagi, kita terhubung tanpa akhir

Tidak bisa hidup tanpamu)"

Doyoung memegang erat tangan Taeil selama bernyanyi.

Kebahagiaannya sudah berhasil ia dapat, penantiannya selama 6 tahun terbayar sudah.

Dan ia bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End.

ura suka doyoung seme, jangan hujat ura ;-;


	2. Jaeyong

**"COUNT** "

.

- _Jaeyong_ TwoShot-

.

 _Part I_

.

\--

Seorang anak sedang asik main di ayunan sampai seorang anak datang dan mendorongnya jatuh ke tanah.

"Lee Taeyong!" Seorang caregiver buru-buru menarik Taeyong dari sana.

Taeyong memang anak yang terkenal nakal, dan suka mengganggu anak lain, maka dari itu para penjaga panti selalu menjaga jarak antara Taeyong dan anak-anak lain, karena terakhir mereka membiarkan Taeyong, ia hampir membuat temannya masuk ke panci yang berisi sup panas.

"Aku tidak mau! Tidak mau!" Taeyong memberonta saat ditarik, ia selalu tau ia akan dibawa kemana

Ruang Hukuman.

Taeyong sudah sangat biasa dengan ruangan itu, karena ia bisa masuk ruangan itu enam kali sehari, salahkan sikap nakalnya yang tidak bisa berubah.

"Kau sudah banyak melakukan kenakalan! Berapa kali aku harus mengurungmu disini? Kapan kau berubah? Kurasa tidak akan ada yang mau mengadopsimu"

Kalimat terakhir sang caregiver membuat Taeyong bungkam. Ia melakukan semua kenakalan agar ia bisa bebas, bebas dari tempat berisi anak-anak yang bertingkah manis jika ada maunya. Taeyong dari dulu tidak suka disini, walaupun ia sudah berada disini sejak ia satu bulan.

Ya, Lee Taeyong adalah anak buangan yang para caregiver temukan didepan teras panti, dengan sepucuk surat berisi permintaan maaf dari sang ibu dan nama dari anaknya, yaitu 'Taeyong'.

Dan marganya? Ia mengambil marga dari caregiver yang menemukannya, Lee Jieun.

"Lihat itu, si anak buangan kembali berulah.."

"Hihi, kapan dia akan berhenti berbuat kenakalan? Kurasa ia hanya mencari perhatian"

Taeyong diam mendengar percakapan para caregiver lain membicarakannya.

"Kurasa suster Jieun menyesal sudah mengambilnya.."

Taeyong tersentak mendengar itu, karena selama ini yang ia tau, orang yang paling sabar merawatnya adalah Jieun. Ia bahkan sudah menganggap Jieun ibunya.

Hal itu membuat Taeyong terdiam.

.

.

Seseorang membuka pintu ruang hukuman, sedang Taeyong tengah meringkuk di pojok ruangan yang gelap sambil memikirkan omongan para caregiver tadi.

"Yongie.. ayo keluar, ada yang mau bertemu.." Taeyong sangat tau suara itu. Satu-satunya orang yang memanggilnya dengan lembut, Jieun.

Taeyong awalnya menatap Jieun ragu, lalu ia melangkah mendekati Jieun.

Ia dibawa ke sebuah ruangan, disana terdapat tiga orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Seorang wanita cantik, pria yang tampan, dan seorang anak laki-laki di pangkuannya yang kira-kira lebih muda dari Taeyong.

Taeyong bersembunyi dibalik kaki Jieun.

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah. "Selamat siang, Taeyong-ah" sapanya.

Taeyong sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat.

Anak kecil yang tadi duduk di pangkuan si wanita turun dan mendekati Taeyong.

Taeyong kembali menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik kaki Jieun.

"Tak apa, Yongie.. dia calon adik Yongie.. Yongie senang tidak ingin memiliki seorang adik" kata Jieun.

"Adik..?" Bingung Taeyong.

"Iya.. mereka kesini untuk menjemput Taeyong dan membawa Taeyong ke rumah baru" kata Jieun tersenyum lebar.

Anak laki-laki itu menjulurkan tangannya, meminta berjabat tangan.

"Pagi, hyung.. aku Jung Jaehyun, senang bertemu dengan Hyung" ucapan yang cukup formal bagi anak berusia lima tahun, dua tahun dibawah Taeyong.

.

.

 _11 tahun kemudian_ Lee Taeyong tetap memakai marga Lee, itu keinginannya, ia tidak ingin merubahnya menjadi Jung hanya karena ia diadopsi oleh keluarga Jung.

Taeyong sedikit bersyukur karena ia diadopsi oleh keluarga Jung yang cukup terpandang dan memiliki banyak uang.

Hidup dalam kekayaan memang bukan gaya Taeyong, namun ia mulai terbiasa.

Namun ada satu hal yang masih menganggunya,

Adiknya, Jung Jaehyun.

.

"Lee Taeyong! Kabur kemana kau?!!"

Ya, Taeyong tetaplah Taeyong yang nakal.

Bahkan di akhir tahunnya di SMA, ia masih rajin berbuat seenaknya. Walau nilai akademik dan non-akademiknya begitu sempurna, ia tidak memiliki tata krama.

Tidak ada yang tahu, ia sedang merokok di salah satu bilik toilet di lantai tiga, toilet yang jarang sekali dipakai karena berada di ujung koridor.

"Cih, mereka bodoh atau apa.. sudah jelas aku ada di toilet.. dasar" Taeyong memainkan ponselnya, bermain game. Kepulan asap rokok berputar di ruangan itu, bisa saja membunuhnya kalau ventilasi kamar mandi di tutup.

Ia tertarik membuka aplikasi chat, melihat chat yang masuk.

Dan satu pesan yang menarik perhatiannya,

 **[ChaXXX: Yong, kau kalah taruhan]**

"Sial!" Taeyong membanting ponselnya, ia mematikan rokoknya dan membasuh wajahnya.

Ia tiba-tiba teringat omongan para caregiver saat ia masih tujuh tahun di panti asuhan.

" _Kurasa suster Jieun menyesal sudah mengambilnya.."_

Taeyong mengambil rokok di sakunya dan menyalakannya, ia lalu menelpon temannya.

"Temani aku minum.. aku butuh penyegar"

.

.

Jung Jaehyun, adik Taeyong.

Anak tunggal keluarga Jung, terbiasa hidup bergelimang harta. Orangtuanya tidak ingin anak mereka hidup sendirian, maka itu mengadopsi seorang anak untuk menjadi kakak Jaehyun.

Seorang anak yang ramah yang sudah belajar tata krama bahkan sejak usia 2 tahun. Terbiasa mengikuti pertemuan perusahaan ayahnya, membuat jaehyun tumbuh menjadi pria seperti ayahnya.

"Pagi hyung!" 17 tahun Jaehyun menyapa Taeyong yang masih mengantuk di kursi meja makan. Taeyong hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman.

Berbeda dengan Taeyong, Jaehyun sangat disiplin dan dia sangat rajin. Sebutlah kesayangan guru.

Ia juga anak yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain, dan sangat bertanggung jawab. Berbanding terbalik dengan Taeyong yang justru kabur-kaburan.

Prestasinya membuatnya naik kelas dengan mudah, tidak seperti Taeyong yang sekali tidak naik kelas karena membolos saat ujian kenaikan dan tidak mengikuti susulan.

"Pagi sunbae!" Anak-anak kelas X banyak yang menyapanya, dan disahut senyum dan anggukan kepala.

Taeyong dan Jaehyun juga satu sekolah, dan banyak yang tidak percaya kalau Jaehyun adalah adik Taeyong yang seorang berandal sekolah.

"Apa kau tidak malu punya kakak yang nakal? Tukang berantem di sekolah, bahkan pernah tidak naik kelas" jika ada yang bertanya seperti itu, jaehyun dengan santai akan menjawab "dia bukan orang yang seperti itu, mau seberapa buruk dia, dia tetap hyungku, dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah sampai dunia ini berakhir"

Padahal kenyataannya, Jaehyun lebih cocok dipanggil budak Taeyong, karena apapun yang Taeyong inginkan, akan langsung Jaehyun lakukan dengan senang hati.

Karena Jaehyun sangat menyayangi Taeyong, saking sayangnya Jaehyun pernah memimpikan Taeyong di _mimpi basah_ pertamanya.

Karena sadar akan posisinya, dia mengubur dalam perasaannya dan kembali ke realita kalau Taeyong hanyalah kakak untuknya.

.

.

Malam ini Taeyong belum pulang, padahal sudah jam 12 lewat.

Jaehyun menunggu sambil mengerjakan tugas sekolah dan organisasinya.

 **TINGTONG** ~

Jaehyun buru-buru membuka pintu, dan saat ia membuka pintu, Taeyong langsung menubruk tubuhnya.

"H..hyung..?" Kaget Jaehyun.

"Huh? Apa?? Kau siapa hahh???" Taeyong mengomel.

Namun kemudian ia mendusal di dada Jaehyun. "Baumu lucu, aku suka.." Taeyong terus mendusal dan menciumin bau Jaehyun yang menurutnya lucu.

Jaehyun membawa Taeyong ke sofa, pergi sebentar membawakan Taeyong air putih.

"Hyung tidak seharusnya mabuk seperti ini.. hyung bisa cerita padaku apa yang terjadi.." kata Jaehyun.

"Heh! Bocah! Kau.. itu.. hanya.. bocah kaya..! Kau.. bocah.. ughhhh" Taeyong memegang kepalanya, Jaehyun reflek mendekati Taeyong dan memeriksanya.

Taeyong mabuk tengah menatap wajah Jaehyun dari dekat. "Oohh~ kau cukup tampan~" Taeyong tersenyum lebar.

Jaehyun hanya menggumam, menahan diri dari Taeyong.

Kalau wajah mabuk Taeyong saja sudah menggoda, lalu bagaimana dengan tangannya yang merambat ke daerah privasi Jaehyun.

"H..hyuuuung?!!" Kaget Jaehyun.

Taeyong langsung menindih jaehyun.

"Kumohon, sekali saja.. aku stres kau tahu.." Taeyong duduk di selangkangannya dan menatapnya menggoda.

"Ta..tapi aku-- _hmmphh_!"

.

.

 _"Ngaah~ ahhnn~ mmmnnhh.. Jaehh.. ah.. jaehh~"_ _"Ngh.. hyunghh.. ah.. ah.."_ _"Ngggh~ Jaehyuniehhh.. ohhh.. deephh~"_ _"Hyunghh.. mianhae..hh"_ _"Ngaahh~ Jaehyunhhh..!"_.

.

Taeyong sedang asik merokok di atap sekolah dengan teman-temannya.

"Seminggu ini aman-aman saja.. tumben kau tidak malak" kata Yuta menyudut rokoknya.

"Kemarin sehabis minum kau tidak kelihatan" Johnny berbicara.

"Kemarin aku langsung pulang, kenapa? Aku mabuk berat" jawab Taeyong. "Dan soal malak, nanti saja ah aku malas"

 **BRAKK**!

"Sudah kuduga kalian disini" itu suara Jaehyun.

"Ah sial" Taeyong mendecih, mematikan rokoknya dan menatap Jaehyun.

"Apa urusanmu kesini hah?"

"Menegakkan peraturan sekolah! Sunbae! Kaliam sudah terlalu banyak melanggar peraturan" kata Jaehyun.

"Lalu pedulimu apa? Hah?"

"Aku ketua OSIS, hyung seharusnya menuruti peraturan sekolah ini"

Taeyong meludah, "peraturan apa.. dan kau" Taeyong menunjuk Jaehyun tepat di keningnya "jangan bersikap sok mengatur" lalu Taeyong dkk pergi dari sana.

Jaehyun hanya bisa melirik Taeyong. Bagaimana juga ia tidak bisa (tega) menahan Taeyong.

.

.

Seminggu setelahnya, Taeyong menjadi agak sensitif.

"Yong, kau mau makan ini?"

"Tidak"

"Kalau ini?"

"Tidak"

"Yasudah, yang ini saja ya"

"Tidak mau!"

"Lalu maumu apa?! Hah?!" Yuta kesal dengan Taeyong.

"Aku mau yang itu" Taeyong menunjuk makanan yang tadi ditunjuk Yuta.

"Aku sedang menahan untuk tidak bicara kasar padamu, Yong.." kesal Yuta, sedangkan Taeyong hanya melenggang pergi dari sana.

.

"Kenapa makanannya tidak habis?" Tanya Johnny.

"Aku tidak mau makan ini" Taeyong lalu mengambil makanan milik Yuta.

"Hey! Makanan kita kan sama! Makan saja punyamu dengan tenang!" Protes Yuta.

"Tidak mau, punyamu lebih enak" kata Taeyong.

Yuta memegang kepala Johnny seperti akan melemparkannya ke Taeyong"ini berat loh Yong"

.

"Jaehyun-ah" Taeyong memanggil Jaehyun yang sedang mengeluarkan mobilnya di tempat parkiran

"Oh, halo hyung.. ada apa?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"Antar aku pulang"

"Kau tidak bersama teman-temanmu? Kenapa sekarang kau minta pulang bersamaku?"

"Ya aku hanya ingin pulang denganmu saja! Masalah?!"

"E..eyy.. bukan begitu hyung.. baiklah baiklah, hyung bisa pulang denganku" kata Jaehyun

"Bukakan aku pintu" Taeyong melipat tangannya di dada

"Aishh.." Jaehyun memutar dan membukakan pintu untuk Taeyong.

Hari ini hyungnya sangat aneh

.

.

"Taeyong-ah, ingin pesan makanan?" Tanya ny.Jung.

"Oh? Tidak, eomma.. aku tidak lapar.." jawab Taeyong

"Baiklah kalau begitu, eomma pergi belanja sebentar ya"

"Yaaa.. hati-hati eommaa~"

Taeyong anak yang baik didepan tuan dan nyonya Jung, tapi tidak didepan adiknya.

Jaehyun baru selesai mandi dan turun kebawah untuk minum.

"Ya! Jaehyun-ah!!" Panggil Taeyong.

"Ya hyung?" Jaehyun reflek berbalik dan menuju Taeyong.

"Duduk disini" Taeyong menepuk tempat di sampingnya. Jaehyun lalu duduk di sampingnya, dan tiba-tiba Taeyong menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jaehyun.

"H..hyung..??"

"Diam, aku hanya sedang ingin.. tidak tahu kenapa"

.

.

Sudah sebulan lamanya Taeyong menjadi aneh tanpa sebab.

Biasanya ia yang paling semangat mengikuti pelajaran olahraga, namun akhir-akhir ini ia malas mengikuti mapel tersebut dan memilih bermalas-malasan di matras.

Juga porsi makan Taeyong bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat. Dan ia suka meminta hal aneh kepada Yuta dan Johnny.

"Yutaaa~"

"Aku sudah hapal dengan panggilan itu"

"Yutaa~ aku mendadak ingin ice cream, belikan aku satu"

Oh ya, Taeyong yang sekarang juga bersikap lebih manis, walau garangnya masih ada.

"Ya.. ya.. rasa apa?" Yuta, pesuruh kece 2k19

"Saus tomat"

"Hah?" Bahkan Johnny yang tadi asik dengan ponselnya bingung.

"Aku mau ice cream rasa saus tomat.. sepertinya enak"

"Itu tidak ada! Jangan aneh-aneh!" Kata Yuta.

Taeyong mencebik kesal. "Ck! Aku ingin! Carikan sekarang! Kalau perlu kau yang buat!"

"Ish! Baiklah baiklah!" Yuta pergi dari sana.

Taeyong beralih ke Johnny.

"Johnnyyy~"

Johnny merinding mendengar panggilan Taeyong.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin melihat kau botak.. hehehe"

"Heol!"

Yuta kembali, "Yong, ini ice mu" ia menyodorkan kantung plastik

"Tidak mau"

"What the-- apa maksudmu??!"

"Kau lama, aku sudah tidak nafsu. Kau saja yang makan, aku ingin melihatmu makan"

"Heol, Taeyong!"

.

.

Sudah sebulan lebih, dan kondisi Taeyong makin tidak menentu, moodnya makin parah, permintaannya juga makin aneh. Membuat Johnny dan Yuta kelabakan.

Dan lebih aneh lagi, Taeyong menjadi lebih menempel pada Jaehyun, padahal sebelumnya satu sekolah tahu kalau Taeyong sangat membenci si ketua OSIS itu.

Taeyong menyenderkan kepalanya di meja, ia lelah semalam belum tidur.

"Yoo~ Tae--"

Belum selesai Yuta bicara, Taeyong langsung berlari keluar. Ke toilet lebih tepatnya.

"Hoekk hoekk.. ughhh~" Taeyong mual-mual, namun tidak ada yang keluar dari perutnya, hanya mual.

"Sial.. aku harus meminta obat mual lagi ke UKS"

Taeyong lalu pergi ke UKS.

"Oh, pagi Taeyong! Apa yang membawamu kesini?? Obat mual?" Tanya perawat.

Taeyong mengangguk.

"Kurasa kau harus memeriksa diri ke dokter, Taeyong-ah.. sudah seminggu kau meminta obat mual kesini.." kata si perawat mencari obat mual untuk Taeyong.

"Aku akan pergi dengan Jaehyun" kata Taeyong.

"Oh ya, kau juga semakin dekat dengan si ketua OSIS, bukankah kau sangat membencinya? Baguslah kalau kalian sudah berbaikan" kata si perawat tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya ingin dekat dengannya.. tidak tahu kenapa"

.

.

Taeyong berakhir memeriksa dirinya di rumah sakit dengan Jaehyun.

Pemeriksaan sudah selesai 15 menit yang lalu, mereka menunggu hasil.

"Tuan Taeyong??"

"Iya saya"

"Begini.. saya sulit menjelaskannya.. tapi.. kamu melihat adanya janin di perut anda.. mungkin ini yang membuat anda mual-mual, morning sickness.. kau tahu? Ibu hamil akan mengalami mual pagi hari"

"Ma..maksudmu?"

"Ini kasus langka, selamat tuang Taeyong, anda hamil"

.

.

TBC (?)


End file.
